Digidrabbles of Los Angeles
by Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine
Summary: One plane ride to America completely flops things around for our friends the digidestined. And facing the consequences aren't exactly easy. With Adventure, 02, Tamers, and our favorite Warriors, what could possibly go wrong? OCs, the F bomb, Randomness/crack, OOC, girl drama, brotherly love, overprotectiveness, best friends, bikinis, indoor water slides, stupid stunts, and more!
1. Airplane Party!

**A/N: This more of a rewrite for my little drabble thingies. But better written. And improved. Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Or any references/puns. Only my OCs. **

* * *

**_Airplane Party!_**

"Attention," announced a female voice over the loud speaker, silencing the ongoing conversations taking place between the massive group of people. "All passengers boarding on plane fifty-two please take your seats, take-off is in eight minutes."

At her words, Tai took a glance at the clock above, mentally cursing himself and growling something inaudible to the people around him. Eight minutes? How could he reach the plane in eight minutes? The keeper of Courage scrambled to his feet, swinging his bag over his shoulder in a rush.

"Did you guys not hear that?" he said loudly (or not). "Eight frikin' minutes! Hurry up, let's go!"

With no hesitation, he was off, leaving a confused Mimi, Matt, Sora, Joe, and Izzy.

Matt watched the brunette leave, nodded, and beckoned for the rest of them. "He's right, we're gonna be late!"

The digidestined shared a look, their expressions shifting from confusion to realization and shock.

Suddenly they were up on their feet, gathering their suitcases, backpacks, and other belongings and running to follow their other friends.

"Mimi carry your own things!" Joe shuffled various shopping bags from under his hold and groaned as she skipped passed him with a smirk.

"My hands are full," she hummed.

The six teens weaved through the crowd, pushing passed the adults and their kids forcefully as they hurried along.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit_, Tai's mind raced. There were going to miss their plane! Big time! And missing their plane was _not _on their to-do list! Dammit!

They came halting to a stop as a loud crash sounded their ears, followed by a small yelp in surprise.

It was Sora who decided to man up and find the source. Her eyes widened to see it had been our dear friend, Cody.

He was on the ground, his things scattered among the cement of the airport, with a tall, bulk man about three times his size towering over him. The huge man's gaze pierced the nine-year-old threateningly, clenching his fists and his temper began to blow.

Poooooor Guy.

A violent tremble overtook Cody's form as he stared up at him, and he struggled to gather his notebooks and his bag.

"I'm sorry I—"

"Beat it."

His voice was so deep and powerful that Cody winced.

"Suck it!" Yolei shouted.

TK and Ken helped the younger boy to his feet and they shoved through, knocking the man over in the process.

"Yolei!" Davis squeaked. "He's gonna kill us!"

"What're you guys doin' here?" Tai stuttered. After all, they had only gotten six tickets: one for Sora and for Mimi, one for Joe, another for Izzy and for Matt; and one for himself.

The younger digidestined hadn't had any plans of boarding the plane.

Oh well.

Things change.

"Can't talk... plane leaves... in five minutes!" Kari gasped.

Tai's eyes widened as a groan escaped from the man's throat. He stood shakily, and once his balance returned, he growled, his harsh eyes narrowing.

"Come back here, punks!"

Joe made an awkward, squeaky noise that he, and _only_ he, could prefect.

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea to stay here!"

There was a chorus of nods and agreements as they sped off once more, only to see Matt forced to the ground. He raised his gaze, looking at a girl that appeared around fifteen. She didn't have any suitcase or bag to carry her things, only a cream and light green terrier/rabbit hybrid lookalike that sat atop her head with a grin. Her wide purple eyes stared down at him in shock.

"Are. You. Okaaaay?" She enunciated each word, speaking loud and slowly as if they were from a different planet.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, peachy... who're you?"

"You speak English?" The girl blinked.

They shared a weird look, wondering what she could've meant.

Then it clicked.

"Aw, man..." Tai groaned. "We've been _dubbed!"_

Yes, Tai.

I went there.

"Uh, guys!" Sora flailed her arms around impatiently.

"Dammit, people, quit distracting us!" Matt shrieked.

Both Tai and Matt lead the group through more people, twining through whining kids, grumpy adults, and back-talking teenagers.

Yeah.

The crowd was _terrible._

"We're not gonna make it!" Joe's voice was a hope-deprived whimper.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, Joe!" Skidding around the corner, Mimi took hold of the elder boy's wrist and then hissed, "Everyone's ahead of us! C'mon, where's your speed?"

"I'd have some if you'd quit making me carry your things!"

"Izzy said no, and I can't carry all those things by myself!" she snapped, and Joe remained silent.

It was no use talking back to her, she had a line for everything.

"We've got less that three minutes! There's not time for fights!" Izzy screeched.

Finally, the aircraft came into view, much to the digidestined's relief.

Then a feminine voice attracted their attention.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to board this plane," she said. "My apologies..."

"Why not?" came a squeak from a twelve-year-old surrounded by many other boys who began to complain.

The woman sighed, averting her gaze elsewhere. "Your... um... _toys._.. are too large to depart with us..."

She pointed one perfectly-manicured slender fingernail to the red dragon-like crimson-scaled monster standing beside the goggle-wearing boy. He silently gulped, his eyes instantly flooding with fear.

Another boy looking around his age took a step forward. "Um... miss?" he said timidly. He swallowed hard. "If it's not too much to ask—"

"Rules are rules, children, I am sorry, but I cannot let you pass."

An eleven-year-old moaned and rolled his eyes. He shared a look with his friends and said, "Plan B."

"CHARGE!" they chorused, tackling the woman fearlessly and forcing the two other boys to follow by grabbing their wrists and tugging them through the door. The woman cried in dismay, gasping at their rude behavior.

"C'mon Guilmon! What're you waitin' for?"

"But Takatomon said—"

"Come _on_!" he nearly shouted, beckoning for the dinosaur/dragon creature to climb the stairs. With an exhale of defeat, he hesitantly placed a foot on the step, making his way onto the plane.

Recovering from his shock from observing the whole scene, Tai sprinted toward the aircraft recklessly, followed by Matt, who grasped onto Sora's wrist and ran (Sorato moment).

Joe gulped, running hectically onto the plane and totally acting badass and OOC.

"Dang it, not you too, Izzy!" Mimi screamed, taking the red-head's hand and pulling him.

"Oh... sorry..." he murmured, lowering his gaze, desperately thinking it would mask the pink that lit up his cheeks at her touch.

Koumi moment.

"Forget this, I'm hungry!"

Sora creased an eyebrow as she gaped children inside the plane, in particular staring at the yelling preteen dressed in a jumpsuit. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as another kid pumped his fist in the air with a victorious cry.

"Ha! In you face, JP! Victory is _mine!"_

"Takuya, it's a staring contest, not the Olympics!" the girl in lavender said, thumping her nose at the goggle-head. He made a face and stood to catch her eye.

"Says you." He glared. "For all you know, there could be a celebrity on this plane- watching us at this very moment." He made annoying, creepy hand gestures, looking spookily around the aircraft.

"Then," he continued, "when I become the world's most famous athlete, I'll make sure I tell you I told ya so."

"Um... Takuya?" an eight-year-old said. "That's not gonna happen..."

"Who's side are you on, Tommy?"

Before Tommy could answer, they were interrupted by the group of boys that had forced their way in.

"Hey Ryo! Dude, we were lookin' for ya all over the place and you just disappeared!" shouted the eleven-year-old from before. "You ditched us!"

"Um, no, Kazu." Ryo shook his head slowly. "They said the plane the was leaving and you guys took to long, so I went off on my own for a few moments and ended up here."

"But you—"

"What took you guys so long!" Davis shrieked as he scrambled over to the older digidestined with a frown.

Tai took a step forward and folded his arms. "What're you guys even doing here? You didn't even...?"

"We got tickets..." TK said as if it were obvious, holding up six different slips of paper with Japanese writing scribbled over it.

"How did you...?"

"Oh, jee, I dunno, maybe it's 'cause we SAVED THE WORLD." Yolei flailed her arms around for emphasis.

_We did too, ya know... _Tai thought childishly.

"Um... yeah... it was sort of an offer..." Ken said quietly.

"What I would like to know"—the pilot of the plane turned to look at them—"is how a whole bunch of kids can get on the plane without a parent or guardian. You know that's against the rules, don't you?"

Everyone present stiffened.

"I'm afraid—"

"SAVED THE WORLD!" Yolei repeated, stomping her foot dramatically. "Do we not get any _respect_?"

"Don't you remember Myotismon?" Matt said.

"Yeah! We saved your ass from the the D-reaper!" Kazu added.

"And we did absolutely nothing!" Takuya pridefully puffed out his chest.

"..."

She sighed. "Whatever, but if I get fired, it's on you..."


	2. Intros! Well, Plus Devan

"...And this is our apartment?"

Tai blinked, studying the massive room before him. His friends walked through the door behind him, gaping at what they saw. The walls were ivory, with a huge couch stretched in the corner of the room next to a coffee table. A black screen was mounted on the wall, already playing a movie none of the digidestined could recognize.

"Duuuuuuuuude..." they all chorused as they stared. They had every right; I mean, this _wasn't_ your usual apartment building. It was a fucking mall!

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Devan," Devan said. "But you can call me— well, Devan.

"Over here is the girl's dorms. We were expecting more of you, so there might be more rooms than needed. As well as the boy's dorms. Now shall we begin with—"

"Hey, uh, lady? This is our apartment," came a voice from behind a door in the girl's dormitory.

Devan blinked as a two young girls came into view: One was a red-head, and the other was a blonde.

"And we were here first."

"Hey, Wildcat, I thought you said you weren't comin' with us," said a familiar voice. Not a second later, five more boys entered the complex, unknowingly walking straight into their own demise.

Sorta.

The girl snorted. "I wasn't. As you can tell, I wasn't on the plane."

"Yeah, but—"

"Mikaiah?" Sora blinked, studying the female blonde confusingly.

"How d'ya think Rika got here?" she said. "And we kind of neeeeed OCs. I mean, did you read the summary?"

"Well—"

Kazu and Kenta smirked, running toward Rika who was completely oblivious that they were in the apartment until they smothered her with a big hug.

"Get off me, get off me!" Rika cried.

"There must be some misunderstanding—," Sora began.

"Dude, how many times are we gonna bump into you guys?" Davis raised an eyebrow, placing his belongings on the couch. "And why are you guys in _our_ apartment?"

"No. You're wrong. This is _our_ apartment," Rika repeated, stomping her foot.

"What's with the attitude? Jeez, take a chill pill..." Yolei muttered.

"And you are?"

"Your face!"

"How did _you _get here?" Ken said, pointing to the OC.

"I have a digimon, ya know." Mikaiah rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you guys on the plane?" another voice chimed, turning all their attention to the doorway. The speaker dropped his bag on the couch and stalked into the apartment, followed by three other children.

Rika turned to Devan, narrowing her eyes to slits. "How many people are living here, then?"

The female house keeper lowered her gaze to the clip board in her hand, flipping through a few pages and whispering a list of numbers softly. Then she said, "Thirty-one to be exact. Though not all of them have arrived yet, I'm afraid to admit."

"This isn't an apartment, it's a fucking school!"

AGAIN they looked to the doorway, seeing three NEW kids, one quite a bit shorter than the two that looked identical to each other.

The other raven-haired boy grunted softly in pain, and then scolded, "Kouji, language."

"I'll watch my language when you learn not to be so clumsy. Jeez Kouichi! You fell, like, a thousand times!" Kouji snapped.

"It wasn't my fault!" Kouichi shot back, "it was Shae! She's the one that dropped me! Next time take flying lessons!"

The girl, or Shae as they had called her, looked hurt. "Hey, I'm ten! It's not like I can drive!"

"You could've learned..." Kouji muttered sharply.

"Kouji? Kouichi?" JP sounded surprised. "You told us you weren't coming."

"That's not what Shae said..." Clumsy Boy said, then leaned against the couch, looking as if he were to collapse. He was, after all, rather beaten up. His clothes were covered in rips and tears all over his body (Duuudes, don't be perverted. You know who you are), and there were bits and pieces of leaves and tree branches in his hair. His skin was a bit scraped, they noted, and he fell face-first on the couch, letting a loud, agony-filled groan escape his throat.

"She dropped me on a bus... and a telephone wire... and a _tree..." _

"Oh quit sulking," Zoe said. "At least you're here." She patted him on the back, causing him to jerk and cry in pain. Then she winced. "Sorry..."

"Okay," Joe said, tapping his chin. "So... you're saying we have to share this apartment—"

"School," Kouji corrected.

"-_School._" He looked annoyed. "With all of them?"

"That is correct. Or at least that is what... uh..." Devan's gaze traveled to her clipboard again. "Gen...nai... said."

"Gennai?" Izzy's eyes widened in surprise. "He set this up?"

Devan nodded. "Yes. Is there a problem here?"

Rika opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"No, miss, there isn't a problem. I'm sure we'll work this out somehow."

The fiery-haired Tamer gave Takato a cold, hard look with her violet eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"Now, as I said, not all of you have arrived yet—"

"Hey! You're the dubbed kids!" shouted a feminine voice. A dark-haired girl, whom only Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, and Joe seemed to recognize, was standing in the doorway.

TK, who hadn't seemed to have spoken throughout the entire chapter, blinked in confusion.

"You look familiar..." He squinted his bright blue eyes, as if doing so would help his memory.

The creature sitting atop the teen's head said, "Wrong story, TK."

"How do you no my name?"

"No reason," he singsonged, then flew passed them in a blur, racing into the other room. The blond keeper of Hope shook his head, his confusion only increasing.

"Creepy." Matt shuddered, then regained his composer. "So... we never caught your name."

"Ellie." The teenager smiled. "And now that ya mention it, you guys do look familiar."

"I don't have a clue what's going on or who you people are, but I'm going in that room. It's mine. And only mine. Don't go near it," Rika sneered. She stomped off into another room in the girl's dormitory and slammed the door behind her, causing most of the boys (and a few girls) to cringe.

Devan stayed silent.

Kazu cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention. "Don't mind her, she's got... _issues..."_

"I HEARD THAT!"

"You were meant to!" Yolei singsonged. Then she turned to the digidestined, Tamers, and Warriors. "I kinda/sorta agree with her, though. I mean, not to be rude, but it is kinda creepy sharing an apartment—"

"School," Kouji said from the kitchen.

"Shut up." She glared. "With a bunch of people I don't know."

"What're we? Chopped liver?" Davis looked hurt.

"Shut. Up." She smiled in a Kari-like manner. "But I hope we to get to know each other." Yolei swept off in another direction, earning everyone's 'okays' and 'nice to meet yous' and 'see ya laters.'

"I'll uh... go with her..." Kari said quietly, and then followed in her friend's footsteps with Gatomon (who magically popped out of nowhere) walking behind her.

"Any other questions?" Devan asked.

"Uh... yeah." Izzy raised his hand shyly as if he were to be in a class and she was the teacher. She nodded, and he lowered his arm and said, "Are any others coming?"

Devan looked at her clipboard again, then lifted her head. "I'm afraid so. And we have—"

"Hey, Tai! Are you forgetting us?" Agumon, who magically appeared at the doorway, waved his clawed talon around enthusiastically and ran in the complex to meet up with his human partner. "Gennai said you guys were here and sent us."

"Yeah, so we came!" Gomamon cheered, followed by Gabumon, Palmon, Tentomon, and (finally) Biyomon. They smiled and beamed at the sight of there comrades, running and jumping and cheering.

Tommy studied them, asking, "You guys have digimon?"

Matt chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh... long story; lack of time."

"Uh... we'll go find our rooms..." Takato said, and, followed by the rest of the Tamers (minus an irritated Rika), traveled down the hallways.

"So..." Mikaiah broke the awkward silence that began to settle, then she sighed.

"Damn you, Gennai..."


	3. Getting Settled! Eesh Part 1

AND BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO START THIS CHAPTER OUT:

...

...

...

Mimi's grin flooded with pride and satisfaction as she finished up ruffling out the blankets. She placed her hands on her hips perkily, turning to Sora, who, in this case, was her roommate. "So... whattya think?"

Sora's wide copper eyes studied the room, which, in her opinion, was a bit vast. Wait, no, that was a total understatement; the room was completely huge!

The walls, much to her dismay, were a pale pink color, covered with posters and flower-y ridges and whatnot. There were three beds- Mimi's being already made and cloaked by a pink, fluffy blanket, and pillows scattering over the mattress. Ellie, who had yet to arrive to the room yet, was in the corner, left untouched. The red-head wasn't sure if it was because Mimi hadn't gotten to that point yet, or if she had just decided to leave the bed alone for the dark-haired girl to decorate for herself.

Sora's bed, on the other hand, wasn't made yet, which was to her relief considering she wasn't the biggest fan of Mimi's choice of color anyway; and her things were tucked away in shelves and dressers and in containers.

"It's really... pink," Sora gushed when she was able to find her voice. She took off her blue helmet (which, by the way, is in this story for all the blue helmet lovers) and set it on the marble nightstand. After all, she wasn't used to a bedroom this size. She doubted anyone in this mansion-like apartment was, actually.

Well, it was obvious Mimi was, though.

"Of course it is, silly," Mimi said.

"Fine. I get to do whatever I want with my bed, though."

"Oh, don't be so harsh. You're only upset 'cause Rika and the girl that showed up a few hours ago get the room next to Tai and Matt and we didn't."

Sora felt her face heat up and looked away quickly.

Mimi only giggled.

"I believe her name is Jeri," Biyomon chimed as she flew into the room. She seated herself on the unpersonalized bed, tucking her wings in and looking at her partner. "Sora, why's your face so red? You're not sick, are you?"

"I'm fine," she said hastily.

"I like what you did, the walls are pretty," Palmon said, entering through the doorway.

"Yeah. It's a beautiful color."

If Biyomon—who was actually pink herself—liked it, she should too.

So maybe having a room of this color wouldn't be so bad after all...

Besides, this wasn't permanent.

...Or is it?

* * *

"Does it haveta be _this_ color?" Kouji groaned for the fifth time.

"You're such a party-pooper," Takuya said. "Besides, Kouichi likes it!"

"Yeah..." Kouichi lied, studying the blue-green painted room. He had to admit it wasn't exactly his style, maybe if it were a bit darker, something with more emotion; but he didn't want add fuel to the fire.

Takuya stapled another picture to the wall, and jumped down from the ladder and crossed his arms. "What's wrong with it? I thought you liked blue."

"I do," Kouji said. "But not turquoise!"

"Turquoise is a cool color," Kouichi said, but was ignored.

"So what am I supposed to do? Ask Devan for another hundred dollars? I don't think she'll let it pass again!"

"Well, maybe if you got the right color we would've never gotten into this mess!"

"Why do I have to be stuck with you, anyway?" Takuya retorted. He stepped into Kouji's space-bubble, getting all up in his face.

"It wasn't my choice, you suggested it! Devan just _had_ to agree with you, didn't she?"

"Well, saw-reeeee!"

"Guys, don't—," Kouichi began.

"Kouichi, stay outta this!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Kouji exploded, taking hold of his older brother's arm and yanking him back.

"What, it's not like you've never been rude to anyone before!" Takuya said.

"At least I didn't get us killed a thousand times!"

"Excuse me for trying to survive!"

"Guys—" Again, Kouichi was silenced.

"You can't even make a frikin' hamburger!"

"Neither can you!"

"Mine was better than yours!"

"Was not!"

"Was too—"

"WOULD YOU GUYS BE QUIET FOR A MOMENT!" Kouichi finally shouted. The two bickering boys turned to the warrior of Darkness and automatically shut their mouths, more than a little shocked at his outburst. After all, Kouichi _was_ the calm one, wasn't he?

"Ya know what? Go buy the darn paint! You do this every single frikin' day! Get over yourselves! It isn't going to kill you two to get along once in a while!"

After a few moments of silence, Kouichi's words began to sink in, and Takuya sighed.

"He's right... I'll just go get the receipt..." He picked up canister of paint and smiled at Kouichi. "And ya know what else, Kouichi?"

"What?" Kouichi half-growled, regaining some composure.

"It's fun when you're mad."

* * *

Yolei climbed awkwardly on Mikaiah's shoulders, stretching her arm a little further in hopes to reach the selection of shelves situated high above the carpeted floor. With a collection of her manga in hand, she stood tip-toed, earning a pain-filled groan from the blonde girl below.

"Yolei, would ya hurry up? You're killin' me, here!"

"Just a few more," Yolei muttered, then she let out a victorious cry as the books slid into place. "Presto! C'mon, Kari, hand me the next set!"

"'Kay," Kari said with a sweet smile. She stood from where she was seated in the purple leather chair Mikaiah had picked out, and handed her friend the box of manga and movies. Yolei reached her hand out to grab them, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What're you guys doing?"

Yolei lifted her head, only to lose her balance and tumble toward the floor. Mikaiah stumbled too, shrieking in surprise at the sudden fall. Kari giggled at her friend's misfortune, saying, "Hey, TK."

He waved, shooting the two girls on the floor a look of amusement.

Davis peeked his head through the doorway with wide eyes. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Who's hurt? I heard screaming and—oh, hey, Kari."

"Hi, Davis. Yolei was just putting some things up," Kari giggled.

"...And breaking my arm in the process," Mikaiah grumbled, struggling into a sitting position and cradling her left arm.

"Death Note?" TK smirked at the set of manga on the shelf. "Since when did you like Death Note?"

"BECAUSE THE AUTHOR LOVES DEATH NOTE," the narrator said.

"...So how's your room going?" Kari asked.

As if on cue, a loud _thump_ shook the entire apartment, followed by a cry of pain. TK and Davis went wide-eyed.

"Oh God!" they chorused, then rushed out of the girl's dorm.

"Was that Ken?" asked Mikaiah.

"Probably." Kari shrugged.

* * *

A series of clicks and natches sounded the room, proceeded by a few yanks and pulls, which made Takato extremely nervous. Kazu and Kenta had been working on this for hours, and it was still far from finished.

"Um... guys?" came Henry's voice from in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Kazu and Kenta said simultaneously.

"I think it's good enough," Ryo answered for the boy as he stared at the white walls. They were boring people. They have no color.

*Ahem*

Blame Takato for that.

"Of course it's not!" Kazu said.

"It needs to be secured!" Kenta said.

The two tamers switched sides, marching soldier-style.

Takato's shoulders slumped and he sighed, sitting in the chair next to his desk. A familiar crimson-scaled friendly face came in his line of vision, asking, "Takatomon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Guilmon. Takato just needs to learn to chill sometimes," Kazu said.

"He's a bit paranoid sometimes," Kenta said.

"I am not paranoid!"

"Yes you are," Kenta and Kazu said at the same time. Takato released another agitated sigh and looked at Henry and Ryo for support. They both shrugged, and Ryo smiled.

"They have a point Takato. You are a little pushy."

Takato fell over.

"Momentai, dude, it's not like they're gonna break it," Terriermon reassured him with a grin. He lifted his ears floated over to Henry, who smiled in return.

Takato buried his face in his hands. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of..."

* * *

Matt strummed his guitar and hummed along with the familiar tune, then leaned over his desk and scribbled a few words on the piece of paper he had set out with semi-neat handwriting.

"Matt, you've been doing that for thirty minutes," Tai said from where was seated on the blue-sheeted bed.

"I'm almost done."

"You said that five minutes ago," he groaned.

"Okay I'm almost, _almost_ done," the blond corrected. "I don't see what's the big deal. We've done all the renovation and unpacking and whatnot."

"But I'm _bored."_

"Go play soccer."

"Devan said I couldn't play soccer!"

"No." Matt shook his head. "She said no soccer _inside, _Tai. You and Davis nearly broke the window last time."

"It's not my fault. I kicked the ball and the window just happened to be in my way."

"Tai, that's not the point. I'll be done in the minute."

Tai sobbed in the corner, the backdrop suddenly darkening. "I see how it is... you'd rather play that damn thing that hang out with me..."

Matt flew back his head and took of his guitar strap. "Fine. Tai, whattya wanna do?"

Tai's eyes brightened. "Let's go bug Rika!"

"Dude, that's suicide!"

Tai hung his head, depressed.

"Fine... but if I get killed, it's on you."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!" Tai pumped his fist in the air.

"Even if TK'll hate you forever?"

Tai tapped his chin, thinking (oh no, he's thinking!). "Good point. New plan: Let's _not_ go bug Rika."

"Okay. Then whattya wanna do now?"

"I don't know!" Tai whined. "That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

"Well..." Matt pondered for a second. _No one's out in the front room... that means the TV's free..._ "I dunno... let's go watch Bleach..."


	4. Getting Settled! Part 2

**A/N: YAY! Another update! What a day... **

* * *

_**Getting Settled! Part 2:**_

Jeri stood just behind the closed door, briefly wondering if she should walk off and find a new roommate. Sure, it was normal for people to disagree on some things, and it was normal for them to argue once in a while about it, but the way Rika and the blonde girl were fighting, she thought if she were to interrupt them, she wouldn't live to see the next day.

"This is my room," Rika was saying. "I'm not sharing it with you."

"It's not my fault Devan put me with you," said the girl Jeri couldn't recognize. "She set this up, though, so you're going to haveta deal with rooming with me for a while."

_I shouldn't go in there,_ Jeri thought. _I know Rika's my friend, but she's still scary when she's mad._ The brunette readjusted her bag on her shoulder and made a move to leave the area, but hesitated. _Maybe she'll... maybe she'll let me stay..._

"Get out," Rika growled.

_No she won't._

"Would you get over yourself," the blonde said. "It's not gonna kill you to share, ya know."

"This isn't about sharing," sneered the fiery-haired Tamer. "I already have a roommate, and you're not it."

_She does?_ Jeri shook her head. _She must be talking about Renamon..._

"And that is?" she prompted.

"Not you, blondie," Rika repeated.

"My name's not _blondie_, it's Zoe," Zoe said.

"Okay, it's not you, _Zoe_, her name's Jeri," Rika said. "I don't think she's here yet, though."

"You'll let her stay, but not me?"

"Jeri happens to be my friend." Rika straightened her spine. "I barely know you."

Jeri's heart fluttered. She'd used her name and "friend" in the same sentence! For Rika, that was almost impossible.

"Oh, I get it," Zoe said with a smile. "You're the cold one, aren't you?"

Before Rika had a chance to reply, Jeri lifted her hand and knocked softly on the door, hoping to end the argument. "Rika...?"

"Jeri!" Rika's expression brightened, then she looked back at the female blonde and frowned. "I told you I had a roommate. Out."

"Fine," Zoe said. She wouldn't let the Tamer's cold demeanor get to her, but she had a feeling they wouldn't be friends even if she tried to be nice. She sighed, thinking Rika was probably just the female version of Kouji.

"Rika, it's okay if—"

Zoe shook her head to cut Jeri off, then tried to look as mean as possible when she said, "I wouldn't wanna live with her anyway."

"The feeling's mutual." Rika's eyes narrowed to slits, looking dangerous and hateful. Zoe knew Rika would probably lighten up, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. With the flip of her golden hair, she twitched out of the dorm.

* * *

"Ken, are you okay?" Davis asked hastily as he hurried through the doorway, followed by a panicked-looking TK. His serious expression shifted to amusement as everything came into his line of vision, and he cupped a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from escaping.

"What happened?" TK asked with an obvious chuckle.

"kjyfsdreefesa..." Ken groaned. He was laying face-down on the floor with tons of books and shelves scattered amongst the carpet, looking completely and totally miserable. He tried to pull himself up from off the ground, but his efforts were futile; his muscles wouldn't obey.

So, Ken just lied there, groaning in pain while the others laughed at his misery.

Pooooor guy.

The blond's sigh was a mixture of frustration and regalement as he leaned over to pick up the once-clean-before-they-left-Ken-in-charge room. "So how'd you manage this?"

The child of Kindness buried his face into the floor sheepishly, mumbling something they couldn't quite comprehend.

Davis freed a breath of boredom and reclined his back atop the carpet. "What was that?"

"I... uh... sorta... tripped overyoursoccerballl..." he said the words quickly, as if speed with release any of the embarrassment that came along with the sentence. Davis cut back another giggle and sat up straight.

"Don't laugh at me," Ken said stubbornly.

Davis paused, then stood and pulled his best friend to his feet, opening his mouth to say something, but TK cut him to the chase.

"You're so clumsy..."

* * *

"No," Devan said sternly.

"C'mon, why not?" Shae pleaded for the fifth time.

"Simple reasons," Devan stalled. "You are a young lady. They are boys. It would be inappropriate for you three to share a dorm."

"Young lady?" Shae blinked. "I'm a girl, you jerk!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Cody said. "There's nothing wrong with it. I used to share a room with my cousin. She was a girl."

"That isn't the point," Devan said, pinching the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache.

"Oh, come on." Tommy stomped his foot dramatically. "You let Ai and Mako share a room. I don't see any difference."

"They are siblings," Devan said. "I am not allowed to mix boys with girls."

"That's what they call 'breaking the rules.'" Tommy air-quoted. "My brother did that all the time. It's how he suspended once. It was cool; I got to spend time with him and he didn't haveta go to school."

"Oh boy..." Devan shook her head. "Shae, you cannot share a dorm with these boys."

"Why not?" Shae whined. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know you didn't, but it is the rules."

"I don't care about the rules," Shae said. The OC opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off when two young tamers came in the room, one looking around the age of six, and the other appearing around five.

"Hi Shae." The five-year-old smiled. "Hi Tommy. Hi Cody."

"Devan, Impmon ran off!" the six-year-old said. "We can't find anywhere!" She looked at the the three digidestined and winked, giving them a big, childish grin.

Devan sighed, looking at her clipboard for a moment before giving Shae, Tommy, and Cody a warning look.

"I'll be right back you three," she said. "Don't get any ideas."

They watched as the housekeeper reluctantly left the dorm, pushing Ai and Mako out with her in search for the said digimon. Each of them shared a look, waiting a few moments before Shea declared, "okay, we gotta hurry, get your stuff out before she gets back!"

"Okay," the two boys chimed with grins.

"Well don't just stand there," Shae giggled. "C'mon, get a move on it!"

Then, as she, Cody, and Tommy began unpacking and whatnot, they didn't notice the fox-like digimon leaning against the doorframe, giving them a soft smile as she held the imp-like creature in her arms.

"Kids," Impmon scoffed. "Theys just like mine..."

* * *

_"Are you nuts?! What kind of sick twisted freak attacks his own son while he's laying there sleeping?!" _yelled Ichigo's always-angry voice from within the television screen. Tai laughed, seeming amused, and Matt frowned and glared, looking utterly serious.

"Oh, c'mon, that was funny," Tai said.

"You just like seeing people in pain," Matt said.

"Oh cheer up," Tai said. "You're only angry 'cause _I_ got to pick which movie we watched."

"Shut up," the blond snapped.

Before the argument could get any worse, a boy they'd both recognized as Kouichi stomped into the room, completely bathed in a mixture of turquoise and red paint. He ran through the apartment and out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Look what you did!" came Kouji's voice.

"What I did?! _You_ did this!" Takuya yelled back.

The teen digidestined shared a look, and Matt raised an eyebrow, but before either of them could speak, Kouji screamed, "You pissed off my brother!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Takuya flailed his arms around. "You dropped the paint on him!"

"I did not!" Kouji denied.

"You did too!"

"You pushed me into the ladder!"

"Jerk!" Takuya shouted.

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Jacka—"

"Okay, okay..." Matt cut them off. "I'm sure it was an accident... whatever it was."

"Dude, you're totally screwed," JP said as he walked out of the kitchen, taking another bite of his already half-eaten meat apple. "It's one thing to get Kouji mad—he's always mad anyway—but when Kouichi's mad..." He shook his head. "Yep. You're screwed. Plus, I think that was his favorite shirt."

"Favorite shirt or not, it was still Kouji's fault!" Takuya accused.

"Screw you, Takuya!" Kouji shrieked.

"...Um...?"

Tai's gaze landed on the seven digidestined who were currently walking out the door. "What're you guys doing?"

The four girls lifted their heads and blinked, then Zoe wrapped her arms around Kari and Yolei (and almost Mikaiah, but decided not to when the girl gave her a serious death glare), and declared, "We're bonding!"

A pause.

"And I'm going to protect them!" Davis puffed out his chest.

Another pause.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Ken jerked his thumb at Davis.

One last pause.

"I heard there were tacos..." TK said quietly, but it was clearly loud enough for the ears of our beloved super-ninja legendary warrior of Thunder, who, in a blurring movement, appeared right next to them.

"With or without hot sauce?"


	5. And Yet Another Entrance!

**A/N: I think I'm the most horriblest updater ever... well, uh... thanks for the reviews! And uh... thanks! It was appreciated!**

* * *

_**And Yet Another Entrance**_

What was supposed to be only the seven kids heading to the store that afternoon turned into adding a few more people than they would've liked.

Okay, so "a few" wasn't exactly the term to use at the moment.

More like seventeen.

"So why are we here again?" Takato asked.

"_We _were going to the store," Mikaiah said coldly, "I don't know why you guys are here."

"Oh, be nice," Kari said.

"Zoe _did_ say we were bonding, didn't she?" Yolei said.

"And the more people here, the more friends to bond with!" Zoe flailed her arms around with a girly grin. "It's a win/win situation!"

The blonde muttered something under her breath, but her comment remained oblivious to everyone surrounding her.

"Then why am I here?" Joe raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"We needed an adult." Davis smirked. "And you're clearly the oldest."

"I'm only sixteen!" he shrieked. "I still have to get my driver's licence! That's why we're walking!"

"I thought he was in his twenties..." Kenta admitted to Kazu

"Nah, much older than that..." Kazu whispered back.

_***insert lame Spongebob accent* Five Minutes Later:**_

"Can we get this?" Davis, for what seemed like trillionth time, held up a small trinket toy, a child-like, pleading grin curling his lips.

"No," Joe repeated. Davis hung his head and pouted. He retreated the shelf and put the item back, but not a second later returning with another gadget and a smile.

"Can we get this?"

"No."

"Can we get this?"

"No."

"Can we—"

"Dammit, Davis!" Joe flailed his arms around. "No! We're not getting anything!"

"Then why did we come here?" Davis frowned.

"I dunno, you're the one who brought me here!"

"Lighten up," TK laughed, his eyes shining. "At least we're not stuck at that crazy apartment—"

"School," Kouji corrected.

"When'd you get here?" Ken blinked.

"We still can't find Kouichi..." Kouji muttered, lowering his gaze guiltily.

"Yeah? It's _your_ fault!" Takuya exploded.

"You're the one who made him mad!" Kouji shouted.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did too—"

"Knock it off!" Zoe snapped, whipping her head up from the variety of clothes, shoes, and accessories. "Getting to know each other doesn't include ripping each other's heads off!"

"Yeah, 'cause playing dress-up at the department store is _so_ much fun." Mikaiah's voice dripped heavily with sarcasm. She waved a packet of make-up around without enthusiasm. "Whoo."

"I already know him!" Kouji screeched. "And there's no way in hell I'm _bonding _with him."

"Aw, but think of all the Takouji fans out there." Kari frowned.

"You'll be breaking their hearts," Yolei sulked.

"Tako— _what?_" Kouji shook his head, turning around and booking out of the store. "Whatever. I'm going to find my brother."

"Hey, Zoe!" Takuya cried, his voice awkwardly feminine. "I found the dresses!"

"Yay!" Zoe skipped happily in the other direction, followed by a smiling Kari, a way-too-cheery Yolei, and a depressed, emo Mikaiah.

"How fun," TK said flatly, watching the four girls ("I am _not_ a girl!" Takuya protested) disappear into the other half of the store.

"Can we ditch them yet?" Takato asked boredly.

"I wish," Ken said.

"Hey, get offa me!" cried an unfamiliar voice that sounded nearly the entire store. The remaining kids in that section shared a confused look before shifting their gazes toward the direction of the speaker.

"No can do, Mr. Digimon Kidnapper!" came Kazu's voice.

"We're taking you to the police!" came Kenta's voice.

"For what?!" the blond shrieked, looking like an untamed wild animal. "I don't even know you!"

"For kidnapping that Terriermon, sir," said Kazu.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"And the Lopmon, too," Kenta said.

"Terriermon?" TK raised an eyebrow.

"Lopmon?" Davis inquired.

"Let go of me!" the boy screeched again.

"Never," the two tamers said at once. They made a move to book out of the department store, but stopped in their tracks when Joe spoke up.

"Willis?" he said, sounding surprised.

"Joe!" The boy, or Willis as they'd called him, smiled. "Davis! TK! Am I glad to see you!" Willis broke free from the two boy's hold, stumbling over to the group of digidestined. "Would you mind telling those two lunatics I didn't do anything?"

"WILLIS!" Davis gushed, jumping into the boy's arms like a five-year-old girl. He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and his legs around his waist, suffocating him in a deathly choke hold.

Willis's happy exterior quickly turned to one of annoyance, his face turning a little blue due to the lack of oxygen.

"D-Davis, can you... get off... me?" he stuttered.

Ken gave TK a confused look before helping him pry the two apart, and let's just it wasn't very easy considering Davis's strong grip on the child.

"Uh..." Ken said sheepishly, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. "Not to be rude or anything, but... um... I don't know who you are."

"Likewise," Willis said.

Davis made a O-shape with his mouth as the realization hit him. "Oh, by the way," he said, "Willis, this is Ken. Ken, this is Willis."

"Nice to know," they said.

"Don't you live in New York?" asked Kari as she, Mikaiah, and Yolei returned to the scene, carrying more than a few shopping bags.

"Well, uh, ya see..." Willis scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. "My mom said—"

UNFORTUNATELY THE AUTHOR DECIDED THIS WASN'T THE TIME FOR FLASHBACKS AND CUT HIM OFF THERE.

There was a moment of silence among the kids until Joe spoke up again, "Say, uh... TK?"

"Yeah?" TK craned his neck to the side.

"Didn't you guys say there were tacos?"

Suddenly, a splash of a blue and yellow jumpsuit blurred through the aisles, knocking over customers, employees, and, sadly, the manager in the process.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAACOS!"

"Hey!" roared the manager, absolutely fuming.

"Not anymore," TK said.

"Um... guys?" Mikaiah bit her lip. "We should probably GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE."

"Run!" came Takuya and Zoe's response as they weaved through the crowd of people building up at the taco stand.

"That would probably be a good idea," Yolei said. In less than a second, she was gone, hastily followed by the rest of the digidestined, tamers, and warriors who were actually stupid enough to tag along in this chapter.

"Damn you, bonding time!" Mikaiah said.


	6. Where Are They Coming From?

**Sorry if this chapter isn't my best work, but I wanted to get this out tonight. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and/or followers! I share my non-existent sweets with you!**

**Warning: Possible OOCness.**

* * *

**Where Are These Crazy Lunatics All Coming From?**

"Got any threes?" Ryo asked, smirking as Takato sighed and tugged at one of his game cards, pulling it from within his hand and giving it to the his companion. He mumbled something under his breath, but Ryo took no notice to it.

"Kazu, your turn," he said happily.

"Okay..." Kazu narrowed his eyes, scanning the circle warily. "Takato."

"Really?!" He flailed his arms in the air frantically.

"Do ya have any fives?"

"I swear you guys are cheating," he said, reluctantly handing the boy another one of his precious cards.

"Kenta, you're up," Kazu said.

"Nice," Kenta chirped, and with a moment's pause, he added, "Takato."

Takato hung his head.

"Any sevens?"

"Henry, you're next," Ryo laughed.

Henry frowned, studying his cards for a couple of minutes before looking at the mini circle he and his friends had formed. His eyes found Kazu, then weaved their way over to Kenta, and finally settled on Ryo.

"Takato."

Takato groaned and tossed his cards angrily to the ground, clearly on the on the verge of storming out of the room like a complete psychopath. As he got to his feet, the door suddenly flew open, revealing yet ANOTHER blonde standing there, smiling, and clothed in a black long-sleeved dress.

Silence hung heavily around the Tamers.

"...Alice?"

The name burst from Henry's mouth before he could stop it. The blonde smiled uncharacteristically happily, looking from the Henry to Rika, who pretty much looked like she'd been punched in the gut. She tossed her belongings carelessly to the side, taking no care as to where they had landed.

"Oof!" came Takato's muffled response as her suitcase attacked his face.

"Henry!" Alice gushed, "Rika!" Without warning, the blonde outstretched her arms, enveloping her two comrades in a bone-crushing embrace.

"W-What're... you... d-doing here... Alice?" Henry choked out before spiraling into a fit of gasping and coughing when she had let go.

"I'm here for the holidays!" She flailed her arms around in a Zoe-like manner, grinning.

"But it's summer..." Ryo raised an eyebrow. "And I don't know you."

"So?" She skipped through the complex, her smile shifting into a creepy grin. They watched her disappear into the hallway, everyone in the room wide-eyed.

*awkward pause*

"Is she on crack?" Kenta and Kazu said.

Henry shrugged. "Possibly."

_**Meanwhile, at the park:**_

"Kouichi!" Takuya cupped his hands over his mouth. "Kouichi, where are you?" He ran hastily across the greenery of the field, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He stopped for a second, panting, before turning to his friend with guilty coffee-colored eyes.

"Don't give me that look," Kouji said, casting him a cold glare. He shook his head, raising his gaze skyward for a moment before looking around the field, frowning at the kids who were playing carelessly amongst the monkey bars and jungle gyms and whatnot.

"Look what you did!" he continued. "We've been here for only two and a half days and you've lost him!"

Takuya hung his head. "I'm sorry, Kouji, I-I didn't mean to—"

He broke off and thought about the situation for a minute, his apologetic features curling up into a scowl.

"Wait, it's your fault too!"

Kouji sent him another dirty look. "Was not!"

"You were the one who had to be picky!" Takuya retorted. "You just _had _to complain didn't you? We could've just stuck with it but _no_, little Kouji had to get his way. Now look what happened! Kouichi's gone! And you're blaming it on me! You selfish, arrogant, blame-er on-er, emo, pain in the ass, bast—"

"Um... Takuya?" Tommy's voice sounded scared and somewhat freaked. "Who're you talking to?"

Takuya's head snapped up at the sudden interruption, looking around frantically and feeling his face heat up when he noticed Kouji's absence.

_Where did he...?_

"Myself, Tommy," he said.

"Isn't that a sign of insanity?" came Cody's voice. He cocked his head to the side out of curiosity, but his expression clearly defined amusement.

"What're you kids doing out here?" Takuya slithered into another subject. "Don't you need some sort of supervision out here? I mean, it is a pretty big park."

"Matt and Tai are over there." Ai pointed one child-like finger toward the outskirts of the field. Takuya followed her gaze, watching the two fifteen-year-olds monkey their way to the top of a barred structure in a somewhat rush. He raised an eyebrow as he heard of them shout, "_race you to the top!" _and then shook his head with a dark chuckle.

"I don't think that counts..."

"Well, since you're here, you can watch us!" Mako cheered innocently, pumping his tiny fist into the air. He darted off to the other side of the park, followed by the rest of the children who were younger than the age of ten.

Takuya made a face.

_Daaaaammit._

"What took you guys so long!" called Shae as Takuya rushed over to them. He watched her pat the pile of sand harshly, and winced involuntarily as the others joined her.

"...So what're you guys doing exactly?"

"Making Kouichi a sand castle," Tommy said.

"He seemed pretty mad earlier, so we thought we'd cheer him up," Cody said.

"And what's a better way to cheer someone up than to build them a sand castle," Ai and Mako chorused.

"Nothing!" Shae singsonged.

"You should help them."

Takuya jumped when he heard Kouji's voice again, but then gave him a lopsided grin. "So should you," he said.

He returned the gesture a little reluctantly, but then waved him off and shrugged. "I'm not the one who made Kouichi mad."

"Ya know, I really hate—"

"So, what'd we miss?" Matt panted as both he and Tai walked up to the group of seven. They both smirked at the sight of Takuya and Kouji, giving each other an _I-told-you-so_ look.

"I see you've made up." Tai grinned deviously.

The two scoffed simultaneously and crossed their arms.

"As if," Kouji said.

"There's no way I'll be friends with him," Takuya said.

As if on cue, a muffled groan was heard from within the structure of sand, followed by a strangled cough that sent panic spiking through Takuya and Kouji's veins.

"S-Someone get me outta... here..."

"Kouichi...?" Takuya crouched down beside the castle suspiciously. He was answered by another raspy cough from within the tan cinders, to which the color drained from Kouji's face as an automatic reaction.

"You buried him?!"

The kids scratched the back of their heads sheepishly, laughing nervously all in one chorus.

"Maybe..." Tommy said awkwardly.

"Not to be mean or anything, but THAT'S A PERFECT WAY TO KILL SOMEONE!" Takuya flailed his arms around. The two hastily dropped to the ground, sifting their hands through the sand just enough to see Kouichi's head.

"Oops..." Tai and Matt intoned. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Takuya and Kouji pulled the boy out of the sandbox after a few minutes of digging through it, the preteen taking in gulps of fresh, clean air.

"You okay?" Kouji asked worriedly.

"I... I've got sand in my pants..."

_**Elsewhere:**_

"..."

The group of digidestined, tamers, and legendary warriors back at the apartment stared, mouth slightly agape, at the two blonds and burgundy-haired boy hyper-actively moving around on the sofa in the corner of the living room.

"Stop cheating!" Davis was yelling as he jumped all around the room.

"Me? You're the one that's cheating!" Willis accused in the same tone.

"I think you both are cheating," TK said flatly from where he was seated motionless on the couch, padding his fingers against the controller calmly.

"Are not!"

"...How come Matt never told us TK had a twin?" Jeri cocked her head.

"I dunno..." Izzy shrugged in a _I-don't-really-care _kind of way, tapping the keys on his computer quickly. "How come Davis never told us he had ADHD?"

"Good point."

"He's not my twin," TK emotionlessly said.

"He doesn't even look like me," Willis said.

"I dunno..." Ellie tapped her chin. "He acts more like Davis..."

"Hey! I didn't know TK had a twin!" Mimi skipped into the room happily. She stopped briefly and stared at the two, then smiled as the the other's form came into her memory. "Oh wait, that's just Willis."

"Yep," Willis said. "I'm _just Willis_."

"But don't you live in New York?"

He paused briefly.

"Not anymore..."

* * *

**...pairings?**


	7. In a Galaxy Far, Far Away

**A long time ago**

**In a galaxy far, far away—**

"_Why are you such an idiot?!_"

Nope, sorry kids, we're still in America.

*insert fast music montage*

"Me? What did I do?"

"Oh God, here we go again..." Izzy face-palmed, shaking his head with a sigh.

"You know what you did!"

"No, I don't! That's why I'm asking you!"

"...Does this happen a lot?" Ai whispered to Jeri, though her voice was loud enough for almost everyone else to hear.

"All day," Takato said.

"Every day," Henry said.

"It never ends." Ryo shook his head.

"I'm so glad I'm not Kazu right now," Kenta said, terrified. He gulped in horror.

"Aren't we all?" Joe smirked.

...Okayyyy, let's catch up a bit:

"_FLASHBAAAAACK_!" Shae blurred through the room at an inhuman, Naruto-like speed.

...

...

...

"Ah, what a beautiful and peaceful day," Joe said in a heavy-duty actor's voice as he unrolled a newspaper and plopped on the couch. He plastered a fake smile on his face, reading the fake newspaper with a fake look of happiness in his eyes.

"I couldn't agree with you more," came Izzy's uncharacteristically happy-go-lucky voice.

"Yes, a fine afternoon it is," Henry said flatly, squinting to read the words printed sloppily on a flashcard— I-I mean... as he stared out the window admiringly.

"You're ruining the affect, Henry," Ryo said ever-so-cheerfully.

"We're supposed to be cheerful in this chapter." Kenta smiled.

"..._YOU FUCKING MORON!"_

"..."

"Effect lost," Takato said.

Suddenly two tamers blurred through the apartment, leaving a huge puff of animated smoke in their tracks. Takato blinked. Henry blinked. Izzy blinked. Everyone else blinked.

"Get back here!" Rika was carrying a large, metallic bat in her hands. Kazu was running for dear life.

"AAAHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"You son of a—"

MEANWHILE:

_Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

"What is this, Pokémon?" Sora said.

_Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

"The phone! The phone is ringing!" Davis sang.

"The phone! We'll be right there!" Willis belted.

_Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

"There's an animal in trouble!"

"There's an animal in trouble!"

Both boys scurried to the living room. "There's in animal in trouble somewhere!"

"A baby animal!"

"This is se-rious!"

"We have to help—"

"Hello?" Matt picked up the phone, breaking off Davis and Willis's singing fest. A high-pitched, annoying, fangirl-y, unknown voice cracked through the line, squealing and ranting and loudly, excitedly bitching about—

Matt slammed the phone back on its receiver. His eyes went wide and his fingers trembled out of terror. A soft but distinct _ding!_ sounded through the entire dorm, and the blond stumbled back.

"_DON'T ANSWER IT!" _he shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Why?" asked Tommy as he walked innocently over to the door and began to open it. Cody, who'd just woken up from his nap, stood behind him, chewing on a popsicle (that he took from JP's secret stash). As soon as the door was fully open, his eyes went wide.

_"Maaaaatttt!"_

Jun was standing in the door way.

Then Cody hiccupped, "Uh-oh..."

"Shit," Willis and Davis said.

Matt hid behind the couch and shrieked, "Matt's not home!"

Jun proceeded to mob her way through the apartment with wide, dreamy eyes, only to be stopped by a familiar (Mimi) pinked-haired girl.

"I'm sorry," Mimi said. "Matt's not home right now. Please leave a message at the tone. _Tone_!"

"He, uh," Ellie stammered. "...Went to Korea!"

A pause.

"We never lived in Korea," Sora whispered.

"I-I mean... Japan!"

"He misses his mommy." Mimi smiled.

"He lives with his dad."

"He misses his _daddy_!"

"I want more lines!" Davis said as he pushed Jun off the set.

"So we're going to cut this conversation!" Willis joined him.

"I thought we were supposed to stick to the script," Tommy whispered to Cody.

"..." Cody fell asleep standing up.

ELSEWHERE:

"Let's go to the mall!" Kari said, tugging on the wrists of Kouichi of Kouji.

"No thanks," Kouichi politely said.

"Oh hell no!" Kouji screeched.

"Oh hell yes!" Takuya and Zoe chorused.

"We've already been to the mall!" Mikaiah complained.

"We're going again!" Yolei declared.

"Whoo," Alice ever-so-flatly said.

Not everyone was content with this idea.

IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE:

_"_I think the author forgot about us," said Patamon bluntly as he stared at his surroundings.

"We're back in the digital world," Agumon said.

"So what're we supposed to do now?" Gabumon asked.

"Eh." Gomamon shrugged. "Let's go fight Kwuagamon again."

Unfortunately the writer decided these guys were important characters and teleported Potential Goggle-Head Number One to this scene.

"How did I get here?" Tai did three-sixties in place.

AND FINALLY, THE LAST SCENE:

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"What was our point in this chapter?" Mako asked the two older boys.

"I don't know." Ken looked at Mako strangely.

TK sighed. "I think the author did this on purpose."

OKAY I LIED. BACK TO THE BEGINNING!

_"I HATE YOU!"_

"_I HATE YOU TOO!"_

_"I HATE YOU MORE!"_

_"I HATE _**YOU**_ MORE!"_

"Piss off!"

"Fuck off!"

"Asshole!"

"Bastard!"

"Why are we still fighting?!"

"I don't know!"

"Let's make out!"

"..."

Everyone stared at Kazu.

Who was promptly punched in the face.

A heavy pause.

"...Is that no?"

A punch in the gut.

"God dammit, Kazu!"

* * *

**Hello, readers! What's it been? Ten years? Yeeeaaaah, sorry 'bout that. Oh, and EXPLAINING TIME! When I asked for pairings, I didn't really mean, ya know, pairing. The romance in this story isn't really fluff; my sister and I were looking for the awkward, weird, unexpected, crack pairings.**

**Oops!**

**Sorry I confused you. But hey, you're pairing ideas shall be taken into consideration! Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Happy Sunday!

*sniff sniff* *sniff sniff* *sniff... whistle*

"Did your nose just whistle?" asked Ken.

"I smell... I-I smell... partially melted chocolate..." *sniff* "Great Value cinnamon graham crackers..." *sniff* "M-Marshmallows..." *sniff sniff* "And sugar. Lots of sugar..."

JP's eyes flooded with hunger and lust, then turned blood red. He growled and spat and jumped into the air like a tiger pouncing on its prey. Teeth bared, he plopped to the ground, landing on all fours, looking around anxiously.

"...Food," he whispered dreamily, his voice thick with desire.

"Uh? JP? You alright there, buddy?" Joe said with a raised eyebrow. "Your eyes are a little... _demonic_."

Soon our beloved warrior of thunder was in the living room, ready for action.

"Whoa, boy," Tommy cooed. He was sitting in circle with a bunch of the other kids: Ai, Mako, Cody (who apparently fell asleep, by the looks of it), Shae, and, surprisingly, TK and Takato. All of them held a fork in hand, roasting marshmallows.

"Are they done yet?" Shae asked.

"Are they done yet?" Mako echoed.

"Are they done yet?" TK mimicked cutely. Because he's adorable. And the writer loves him. He needed a line.

"Almost," Takato said.

"Food!" JP loudly repeated. Everyone looked up.

...The _horror._

Carefully Tommy picked his toasting marshmallow off of his fork and fed it to our favorite super-ninja.

Ai walked over and patted him on the head. She swear she heard him purr.

"Why are you roasting marshmallows in the _living_ _room?" _asked Joe.

"What?" Mako innocently took a bite out his marshmallow, and through its puffiness, he said, "Devan told us not to leave the apartment—"

"_School_." Kouji's voice bounced off the walls, sending waves of creepy air through the room.

Everyone paused.

"—and we couldn't just sit here all day."

"...When did we get a fireplace?" Ken blinked.

The author couldn't find an answer to that question, so she decided to take this as her cue to end this scene!

SOMEWHERE ELSE:

"I'm bored," Willis said.

"Me too," Davis said.

"Me three," Matt droned.

"What was our point in this chapter—?" Tai was starting to say.

"Don't say that! Those are the lines from the last chapter!" Sora shrieked, waving her arms around.

"Oh right!"

A pause.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Can we eat yet?" Tai gave Sora a hopeful look.

"You idiots!"

IN A DIFFERENT PLACE:

"The writer really needs to find more scene-change names," Henry suddenly said.

"I'm getting bored of only having one line in every chapter," Kenta whined.

"Hurry! Say something before the scene changes again!" Kazu cried.

"Um..."_ Don't say Mimi's boobs are big, don't say Mimi's boobs are big!_

Another pause.

"Guys, Mimi's boobs are big."

*crickets*

Kenta bit his tongue. _Darn it..._

"Um, okay," Ryo said.

IN MIMI'S DORM:

"Did you hear that?" Kari asked, her eyes wide. She was leaning against the door, her ear pressed against the frame.

"Hear what?" Mikaiah asked flatly, her arms crossed. She leaned against the door next to Kari.

"Kenta just said Mimi's boobs are big."

*more crickets*

"Well they are." Takuya shrugged.

Mimi looked down at herself. "Really?"

"We lived in Japan, of course our boobs are going to be big," Yolei said.

"Really?" Mimi repeated.

"Of course! Look at all the anime in the world!" Zoe exclaimed. "Have you SEEN Blue Exorcist?"

"Then how come in the series everyone is as flat as cardboard—?" Ellie was starting to ask.

"Can we change the subject please?" Mikaiah inquired.

*even _more_ crickets*

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Kari declared, standing up.

Uhh, sorry readers, but the rest of this scene is in the next chapter.

ONTO THE NEXT ROOM:

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate this place," Rika said. She'd said this five time already.

"I do, too," Jeri agreed.

Silence followed.

"Can I resume my fight with Kazu?"

More silence.

"Sure!"

"Perfect." Rika grinned wickedly. She pulled out a metal bat, her eyes glowing with devious thoughts. "This won't take too long..."

Uhh, SCENE CHANGE:

"When do we get an interesting role in this story?" Agumon asked, stomping his foot.

"When she remembers the plot she gave you guys," Izzy said off-handedly.

"Who's _she?" _Gabumon inquired.

"TK's girlfriend," Kouichi said. OH SHIT, NO, I TYPED THAT WRONG.

"The writer," Kouichi said. He shrugged. "Same thing."

"TK has a girlfriend?" asked Jun. Her eyes went wide and dreamy again, and she jumped to her feet. "THAT MEANS MATT DOES, TOO! HE MUST BE TALKING ABOUT MEEEE!"

And so, Jun went on with a dream that could never be fulfilled, being the crazed fangirl she is.

"..."

"Um, is it wrong to say that I didn't even know she was here in the first place?" Gatomon asked.

"No, not at all," Izzy inputted. His shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Wait, shouldn't you guys be with your partners?"

"You're right!" shrieked Gomamon.

"Um!" Patamon flew in circles. "I gotta find TK!"

Izzy sighed, his fingers flying repeatedly and quickly on the keys of his computer. "Okay then."

THIS IS REALLY GET BORING, ISN'T IT?

THE NEXT SCENE:

"I think I'm supposed to read this all by myself," Kouji said to... well, himself.

"Everyone else has already had a line," Takuya said.

"Wait, what the fuck?" Kouji looked around the room, wide-eyed. "No, you're supposed to be with the girls!"

"Oh, yeah." Takuya blinked. He shrugged his shoulders, then booked out of the room. "See ya."

"Damn you."

*Ahem*

Kouji, follow the script.

"Oh, right..." Kouji looked down at the random pile of papers stacked on his desk, then skimmed over them. He snorted in disgust, and gave a shake of his head. "Oh hell no," he scoffed. "I am _not _taking off my shirt."

Oh, come on! You need—wait, what?

"Do it, do it, do it!" a crowd of girls ("I am _not_ a girl!" protested Takuya) cheered from in the doorway. Kouji looked up: Zoe, Yolei, Kari, Mimi, Ellie, and, unsurprisingly, Takuya.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?"

"Do it, do it, do it!"

"No!"

"Do it, do it, do it!"

"I said no, dammit!"

You know you want to.

"Go away!"

Don't be so modest.

"I said go away!"

"Do it, do it, do it!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Kouji shrieked. Savagely he attacked the camera, pounding his fists into the screen and leaving it in pieces. He stomped his—

_*static*_

I'm sorry, but do to technical difficulties—

_*static* *buzz* *static*_

—we must cut this chapter short. Happy Sunday!


End file.
